


Close, but Not Quite There

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Central Park, Dimension-Hopping Rose, F/M, Zebras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dimension-hopping Rose is trying to find her Doctor.





	Close, but Not Quite There

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: zebra

Rose stares, momentarily frozen. Zebras?? The dimension cannon had taken her to a zoo.  _ Inside  _ the zebra enclosure.

_ Get out!  _ her brain screams.

Another part thinks calmly, _Right planet._ _Close_.

After scrambling through the keepers’ gate--thankfully it’s close--she has a good look and listen. She’s in Central Park. And from the clothes, it’s about the right time.

_ Tantalizingly close. _

And then sounds that fill her simultaneously with joy and despair: a low chuckle and a murmured, “Fantastic!”

_ Too  _ **_early_ ** _. Achingly close. _

When he walks by, his eyes slide past without seeing her.

A tear slips down her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This one makes me sad...


End file.
